


Rarity’s Generous Decisions

by polest



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Applejack - Freeform, Blood, Death, My AU, Other, Pinkamena, Rarity - Freeform, Twilight Sparkle - Freeform, dont even ask I’m just bored, fluttershy - Freeform, i don’t see much rarity grimdarks, pinkie pie - Freeform, rainbowdash - Freeform, shadow pinkie, what else tags lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polest/pseuds/polest
Summary: Rarity wakes up in a rusty, old abandoned place. Her mane has been ruined and so had her belief in friendship as she goes through what seems to be endless hell.





	Rarity’s Generous Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I was rly bored.. I always thought of making a mlp au! No one really did Rarity so here it is.. I hope it’s good. It’s my first time writing something like this so yea, please enjoy !!

Rarity awoke to a splitting pain in her head. Her eyes slowly opened, unaware of the newfound place she was in. As soon as the fog in her eyes cleared up, she studied the area. She furrowed her eyebrows, confused on why a beautiful mare like her was in such an old, rusty, and disgusting seeming place. She let out an audible ‘eugh’ as she finally decided to get up from the floor. 

Rarity raised a hoof to adjust her mane as she didn’t want it to be imperfect once she got out of the place. As she looked up, she saw her once gorgeous purple hair turned into a cut off and knotty mess. Her tail only seemed to have three inches left of hair. She gasped loudly, sounding hurt over it. “My beautiful mane! Who would’ve done such a horrendous thing!?” Rarity called out, expecting some sort of answer. She never got a reply, unless you counted the echo that shouted back at her. 

She spent a few minutes trying to clean up her mane, at least trying to make it look a little bit more presentable if she were to ever meet some pony here while she left. “Gosh! This could probably be some silly little dream,” Rarity thought out loud. “Dream will be over in.. three.. two.. one..!” She counted down out loud with her eyes closed. Once she had finished, she reopened her eyes only to find out she was still in the same smelly old place.

A little bit concerned now, she went with her other option. “Gee, what a funny prank, right girls?” She softly chuckled, yet, the tint of worry in her voice never left as she let out that sentence. “Twilight? You can bring me back to Ponyville now darling,” she said in a hurry. Noticing how there was no response, she quickly called out for her other friends, “Rainbow? Applejack? Honey, I have a little sister to take care of as well you know,” she rolled her eyes.

Yet, no response was delivered again. She raised her brow, “Fluttershy? Oh, I doubt she’d do anything like this..” Rarity sighed. “Ohh, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie my dear?” She called out for her last friend. After the sentence left her mouth, a faint giggling noise that sounded like her friend arose. “Pinkie Pie! Show yourself please?” Rarity said, almost as if it were a whine.

“Since you asked nicely, of course I will!” A voice finally replied from behind Rarity. She quickly turned around and saw nothing but her shadow. “Pinkie, please darling! This is no time to play games! You’ve already ruined my stunning mane!” Rarity angrily said.

“You did that, remember, silly?” The voice giggled after. Rarity saw her shadow shift, soon turning into a different pony. It was shaped like Pinkie, but it didn’t have the same mane as the real Pinkie did. Rarity’s mouth gaped, she didn’t know what to say. She was frozen in shock at the moment. Last she ever saw Pinkie with the deflated mane is when she was sad.. or even upset! 

“You’re not the real Pinkie, are you?” Rarity finally built up the courage to speak. “Of course not silly! You are quite smarter than the other contestants I had trapped here,” the Pinkie shadow had an immediate change of tone in their voice after Rarity had said that. “Trapped? Other contestants? Why do you look like my friend?” Rarity asked multiple questions at once.

“I’ve taken form of your friend,” the shadow laughed. It didn’t seem to answer.. or didn’t want to answer the other questions Rarity had blathered out. “What am I supposed to do here? How do I get out of this dreadful place?” Rarity asked more questions, only for the shadow to laugh louder as a reply. The laughing slowly died down as the shadow had shifted away. “No! Wait, please! I’m not sure what I’m doing here!” Rarity tried to chase her shadow down. “Please..” Rarity teared up, “Ugh!” She groaned in anger afterwards. “If you’re not going to tell me, I’ll just figure it out myself!” Rarity stomped forwards into the dark hallway before stopping in her tracks.

“Gee, it sure is dark... No, pitch black here,” Rarity looked into the dark abyss. She wasn’t much of a powerful unicorn like her friend Twilight, all she really knew was how to teleport and use her magic to make things float. She grunted for a moment, soon hearing the magical wave that came out of her horn. It was a smaller light spell, it wasn’t too bright and it wasn’t too dark. The tip of her horn glowed a very dim but obvious light blue which lit up the sides of the wall from where she was standing.

She walked through the ominous looking hallway as her horn dimly lit up her path in front of her. She shivered at the severe quietness of the area. A few more minutes of walking throughout the area she stumbled upon a split path. The left side felt like no sound could be heard if she stepped hoof in the area while the right side just seemed to have a bit more natural floral decorations growing in the cracks and crevices of the walls.

Then she heard it again. The putrid laughing rising behind her. “Which way ya gonna go? The darker path.. where you could find some cool treasures! Orrrr.. the boring path. The one with just stupid flowers,” The shadow rolled its gleaming red spirited eyes. Rarity huffed, “I’m obviously going to the more..” Rariry stopped for a moment and looked at the right side, “-the more calming side. I’m definitely not going down a path my horn can barely light up!” Rarity scoffed. The shadow grunted and shifted away, seeing as Rarity’s choice was final and she wasn’t going to change it anytime soon. It was the first split path anyway.

Rarity trotted down the path, getting a whiff of the withered plants among the walls and floors. She was ready to overcome the obstacles she might face.


End file.
